The Watch
by AnimeNinjew
Summary: This is about Will and parallel hims going through time and space and to alternate realities. His first adventures are in the Naruto universes and then its off to Trinity Blood. They learn why they can travel to alternate realities as well as other things
1. Chapter 1

The Watch

Chapter 1

Oops!

Will looked around his room, Damn I need a new Electronics project. Hmmmm.He catches sight of his watch. "Hey...now there's an idea..." He starts to really think, "I wonder if I can turn a watch into a device that will allow me to travel through time, space, and to an alternate reality..." He pops his shoulders and gets to work on schematics and on the necessary calculations.

Three days later he turns in his proposal to his teacher. "Will, this won't work," he says in a 'matter of fact' type of voice. "There are holes everywhere. For example, where does the lead for this diode go? Or how about this transistors'? Furthermore this couldn't possibly be reduced to the size of a watch or even a cell phone as you suggest."

"Sir, there needs to be holes or else it won't work; the device's design must defy the laws of physics or else it won't be able to do what I want it to. And on top of that the design needs to be small to further defy the laws of physics." Out of breath, Will stares with his green eyes into his teacher's awaiting the response, "Well? Can I get started on it? For class I mean, cuz I'll do it regardless."

"Fine. I'll approve you but it needs to be done on time. Understood?" He stared at the brown haired 16yr. old boy.

"Yah. I understand completely." Over the course of the next few weeks Will gathered his parts and had just finished breadboarding his project. he calls everone over,"okay everyone. i know your confused and all sorts of shit but my project is the best project in here! And your about to find out why!"Will turns on the power and...nothing happens. "Damnit!" Will hits it a few times and after hitting it a third time the device sparks.

"Shit! NONONO!" He tries to switch off the power; but even when the power is off the device continues to fuction and the sparking becomes worse. "everyone get out!" The device chooses that moment to activate. it shoots a blue beam into the center of the room and opens a wormhole that begins to suck in Will. "Fuck!" He grabs his device before being completly engulfed in the wormhole.Inside the wormhole, Will was unconcious and floating through time and space. A disenbodied voice says, "crap another one figured it out...block off his universe and delete it...done. good. Now randomly send him some where with no real technology."

Will wakes up with a pink haired girl standing above him,and the sad part is she looks familiar.

"Hey kid! Are you okay?" She helps Will get up and then says, "I think your bleeding...come on lets get you to Kakashi-sensei." She carrys him to a building with somthing that resembles a leaf on it.

Hey now that i think about it...she looks like..."Sakura?"

"How do you know my name? Have we met?" Sakura stops outside of the building and stares at Will.

"No. Not really. I think I've seen you around before." He quickly covers up his mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

The Watch

Chapter 2

Naruto: The World of Yesterday

Will noticed something was missing. "Hey Sakura, when you found me did I have anything with me""Yah you did. It looked strange.

Was it important?" Sakura opens the door to the building, and carrys Will inside.

"Yes it was," he pulls away from her and falls down, as he gets up and steadies himself he says, "It is extremly important. In fact, I need it to get home"

"Oh...I didnt know so I left it behind"

"Good. It looks like he's stuck there, delete the device"

"The device has been deleted, sir"

"Good. Begin erasing his memories"

"Sir, I can't"

"Why not"

"We recieved a message from The Counsil. They want him to keep his memory, sir"

"Huh...Fine. Anything else then"

"Great now I need to go back!" Will staggers to where he wokeup the chapter before.Chapter before? Who's writing this! "Damnit!" The device dissappears at that moment. "Damnit!" Will walks back to Sakura. He kisses her hard on the mouth suddenly, "Thank you! Now I'm stuck here!" Will stomps inside the building leaving Sakura behind.

Will's blood now covers his face as he says, "Hey! Everyone listen up! I'm Will. And I'm from a parallel universe and I'm stuck here. So if anyone wants to help me get home tell me now! If you come up with something later then I'll wait outside!" Will's overshirt flaps behind him as he quickly returns to the still shocked Sakura.

"You...You...You kissed me!" She jumps on top of Will before he could react. Pointing a kunai at him she says, "How dare you! How dare you! I only want Sasuke to kiss me! How dare you!" Will barely holds back Sakura's rage and kunai.

"How dare I? How dare you! You made me lose my only way home!" By this time all the ninja had come outside to see what in the world was going on.

Meanwhile elsewhere..."Sir! Something's happening!" Now the voice has a body. It now belongs to a woman in her mid 20's and a scientist's lab coat with brown hair. She sits at a computer.

"What is it, Rebecka?" This voice now belongs to a graying man in his late 50's. He wears a commander's jacket and has a squared off jaw.

"His readings are off the scale"

"Quick! Balance them! Sabilize him, it's too soon for him to realize his potential"

"Do you know what you did? You stranded me here!" Will's eyes start to water. The kunai in Sakura's hands get twisted around and it becomes pointed at her.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have no family to turn to? No friends?" Will's hair begins to turn white. His eyes turn red.

"Sir! It's starting"

"What? Inform The Counsil! Try to stop it"

"You have no idea of what you've done!" Will, now out of breath, begins to push the kunai towards Sakura. His hair is now fully white and his red eyes narrowed. "I think it's time to pay you back!" He shoves the kunai into her shoulder. "You're lucky I don't kill people," he taunts her again and again.

Sakura winces from the pain in her right shoulder. She pulls out another kunai and attempts to stab Will in his stomache. His hand shoot straight to her hand and yanks away the kunai, and tosses it aside. He then flips her body over in order to pin her body.

"Sir, we can't stop it," Rebecka says worriedly. "The Counsil is stepping in sir"

"Good. Monitor him"

"Yes sir"

"Get off her." The voice came from Kakashi. His left eye still covered, he puts a hand up to his protector ready to remove it. "I don't show this to anyone more than once. So get off her"

"Come to save the teacher's pet?" Will asks retorically. "You see, I don't care what you do, cuz you can't stop me at all. I believe the move Naruto uses is called...Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Without doing any hand signs, the Jutsu works! Three new Wills appear suddenly, all of whom are ready to fight. "Let's..." "Go..." "Right..." "Now!" Each Will says then all jump towards Kakashi.


	3. Chapter 3

The Watch

Chapter 3

Naruto:WTF

"Will he be enough?"

"He should be sir. He is the copy ninja, after all"

"It's funny how The Counsil has agents in every single universe, but they didn't have one in his"

"Actually sir, they pulled her out at the last second"

"Well there goes that problem, eh"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All of the Wills rushed towards Kakashi. He quickly lifted his protector just as a pencil stabs into his right eye. "Shit! I missed! Hey guys get his sharingan eye for me!" That Will was then stabbed by Kakashi,Pif! Kakashi then proceeded to cover his right eye with his protector.

How did he get that close? Has he fully awakened? No that's impossible but then how did he make those shadow clones? "Got you!" He stabs another clone. Pif! Only one clone is left and then I can focus on the real Will.

"Sensei"

Oh no, not Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm here to help"

"Stay away Naruto!" Kakashi stabs the last clone. Pif! "It's too dangerous. Go help Sakura!" Naruto hesitates but sees Sakura wounded so he goes over to help her.

Meanwhile Kakashi sees that the real Will's hair starts to turn red and his eyes white. And now it begins.

Man...this guy...is pissing me off! Will charges at Kakashi for one last assult. "Time for you to die, Kakashi!" Will shoves his pencil into Kakashi's eye, but the victory however small was at a price. He crumples down, clutching his stomache thinking, Fuck! I'm not ready to die! Oh well I can't fix it now...He passes out.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, The Counsil wants us to heal Kakashi and to let Will fend for himself." Rebecka looked around uncomfortably, "Also"

"I'll tell him Rebecka, dear. I am your new boss as well as the liaison to The Counsil. All orders are to be taken from and through me. Understood?"He nods and looks the woman over.

She wears a business suit and has her long blond hair tied back, and looks to be in her early twenties. "Seeing as how im now your boss, you should know my name, I suppose...It's Cassandra"

"Ummm...fine then." The man looks uncomfortable.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will wakes up in a bed next to Sakura's. So I'm not dead...Oh well...better luck next time. Maybe this is all just some elaborate dream... He goes to sleep and wakes up three days later, with team 7 standing around him, How in the hell did Kakashi's eyes heal?

Sakura's arm is in a sling, and Naruto is glaring at Will with a look that says, "You're lucky I'm not allowed to hurt you!" Sasuke just looked bored as usual. Will suddenly jumps out of the bed and is holding three kunai in his right hand. "I'm borrowing these Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke. Why am I not dead"

"Calm down bakana we are trying to help you, not that I care," Sasuke says calmly.

"Will, I have a way for you to leave from here. Take it before Naruto does something stupid," Kakashi says as he hands over a Watch. "This arrived, for you, from The Counsil. Now leave"

Will takes the Watch, being suspicious of them, and slowly puts it on his left wrist. "What is The Counsil? Also...how does this work?" POP! He dissappears.

Sakura pipes up, "It's about time! I was this close to killing him! No one kisses me but my Sasuke"

"Since when was I yours? I'm leaving"

"Wait! Sasuke, let me come with you!" Sakura follows him out.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will is traveling through the wormhole again, this time fully awake. "This is awsome! No way can this be a dream"  
POP! "What the hell? This isn't my home this is...Gah"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You missed"

"No I didn't he went where The Counsil wanted him to go"

"Oh...well then...Okay"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will lands head first on a rock. When he comes to he sees all of team 7 surrounding him. He jumps up quickly at the same time looking around himself and taking in his surroundings. Sakura no longer has a sling on. And the others look like they have never met him before.

"Ummm...hey. I'm Will and you are?" Just play it safe dude.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto"

"I'm Haruno Sakura"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke"

"I'm Hatake Kakashi"

"Okay then. I'm bleeding again! What the hell!" Will rips off part of his blue overshirt and wraps it around his head.  
"Do you mind if go with you guys? Because I'm completly lost"

"Fine come along then." Kakashi waves him to follow and the group heads for the village.

"This is Sasuke. He's here." Will doesn't hear this but is aware of something unsettling happening.

HERE ARE MY AUTHOR'S NOTES: i'm not sure of what to do in this new Universe but Will needs a partner so if you have suggestions for either let me know through a review


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto at all or the device that can travel through time, space, or alternate realities...

I wish i did though...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Watch

Chapter 4

Naruto:It's a Funny Story.

Along the path to the village, Will fiddled with his Watch. "Hey...Will, what's that your fiddling with?" Sakura asks interested in it.

"I'm trying to figure this thing out. It's bugging me. Hey! Infinate storage! Will looks at Sakura, remembers what happened in the last universe with the other Sakura, blushes, and goes back to fiddling with his Watch. "I need to work this out before i need to use it...Hey a new shirt!" He stops walking, removes his overshirt, tosses it aside, and presses a button on his Watch. A new green overshirt pops out of the Watch. After he puts the shirt on, he notices team 7 was around him staring. "What?"

"That's an interesting trick," Kakashi says tiredly. "Are you a shinobi? Is that your Jutsu?"

"No. I did a jutsu before though...like once."

"Which one?"

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." Suddenly another Will appears.

Startled Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and even Kakashi, they sorta...jumped would be the word to use there. "What! How did you do that without hand signs? Teach me to do that!" As Naruto shot out one question after another, Will's clone sneaks behind him and knocks him out.

"Thank you me! Now you're gonna need to carry him cuz I might remember something hazardous to his health..."

"Whatever." The clone picks up Naruto, throws him over his shoulder, and starts walking towards the village. The other 4 follow him.

"So what is that thing, Will?" Sakura asks while pointing to the Watch, now that things have calmed down.

"A Watch," Will says without looking up.

"What's a watch?" She asks confused. "Does it watch people?"

"No, its a device that tells time, normally, but this Watch has more than just that." As Sakura continues to ask questions and Will continues to answer them, Sauske begins to whisper to himself.

"She's becoming curious. What should i do?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why Susuke, are you becoming jelous?" Cassandra taunted him already knowing the answer. "Don't do anything just yet. It's not important how much she's told right now just watch them."

"First of all I'm not being jelous. I'm just sure one of them will figure me out at this rate."

"Look don't worry about it. They'll find out when its time." Cassandra turns to Rebecka, "I want all the information we gathered in the last universe, sent straight to Sasuke now!"

"Yes ma'am." Rebecka starts typing vigerously on her keyboard.

"And you," she turns to the man and is finally able to read his name tag, "Cliff, I want you to bring her to me."

"Understood." He responds as turns to walk away.

"Rebecka, are you finished yet?"

"Just now ma'am." Cliff enters the room with a girl. She has long brown hair and blue eyes she wears tight jeans and looks to be about 17, but her actual age is unknown and probably not even close.

"Jamie, do you want to go and start round two of confusing Will?"

"Sure sis, why not? Oh! By the way it was lucky we could pass me off as a twin isnt it?"

"Sure is. Even luckier that Will happended to move there!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's see...time circuits...spacial displacment controls...multi-dimentional dialer...a shield...e-mail...E-MAIL! Sweet!"

"What's E-mail?" Sakura says while looking over Will's shoulder.

Sakura was the designated watcher because Naruto was still out, Will's clone poofed, Kakashi had to talk to the Hokage and Sasuke had said he has things to do..."Electronic mail...I've got mail!" He opens the e-mail and it reads like this:

"Hey Will. Where did you go? I heard from Dalton that you dissappeared in a flash of light or sumthin...anyway I posted ch 3 part two on my Xanga so read it You'll like it.

-Azael"

"Who's Azael?"

"A friend from home..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did he buy it?"

"I think so..."

"Time to attack. Tell Sasuke."

"Why are we attacking him now?"

"He believes his home still exists so we hav to get him to think the Counsil doesnt want him to get home."

"Understood."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi arrives just when Naruto wakes up. "Oh. Your up Naruto. Where's Will?"Pif!

Sakura turns into Will. "Here!"

"Fine...where's Sakura then?"

"Bathroom."

"Why did she leave you alone?"

"She didn't...Naruto is here...what yah need?" Sasuke arrives at that moment.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei! I had to..."

"I told him." Will cuts Sakura off just as she arrives.

"Anyway Will, your allowed to study with my students."

"Will, your gonna be a shinobi! Hi Sasuke!" At that moment Sasuke attacks Will, by throwing a good twenty kunai and shurikan. As Will dodges them he is hit by one of the kunai.

"Damn it! He got my leg!" He winces in pain as he lands on his right leg. He pulls out the kunai flips it around and says, "You won't win, Sasuke."

"Why not? The way I see it your at a disavantage." Sasuke does several hand signs and says, "Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" The attack just barly misses Will, as he lands on the ground, he lands on his left foot, taking extra care not to get hurt. He then jumps towards Sasuke, his eyes turned completly red.

"Cuz I said so!" Will closes his eyes and yells, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" As the now seven Wills surrounds Sasuke, six of the clones have their eyes open. One of them asks, "Are you a minion of the Counsil?"

"I work with them...And I have orders to kill you." Sasuke switches to his Sharingan eyes, to watch the Wills closely.

"Why would the Counsil want me dead? They gave me the Watch." One of Will's other clones ask this.

"They believe you are no longer controllable."

"Didn't they want me to have this power?" Asks another clone.

"Yes, but they now know you are too dangerous."

The real Will's eyes are now fully open. "You're no where near as good as me, Sasuke." Sasuke could see why he was so confident, Will had copied Sasuke's Sharingan eyes! To make matters worse the eyes were also white with red sharingan. Will's hair had gained a red tint to it. Seeing he was at a disavantage, the Counsil pulled him out of the World. Pif! "Damn the Counsil!"

"Who's the Counsil?" Kakashi asks calmly as if nothing happened.

"Don't know but in the last world I was in...the you there was working for them."

"Interesting..."

"What did you do Will? Sasuke must have had a good reason to attack you!" Sakura screams at him.

"He's evil! I did nothing and he's a part of the Counsil! He was pulled out of time for crying out loud!" Will screams back as his hair and eyes revert to normal. His clones disappear.

"How dare you say that?"

"He attacked me not the other way around! The Counsil wants me dead so he has to be evil!"

"I need to ask him myself, before I could ever believe that! And I need to see him be evil too!"

"Well. When I'm done training here, I'll bring you with me to see for yourself!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yah finally got chapter 4 up I hope u enjoy this one! pls vote on it if u hav a Xanga!

Also i need personality ideas for the next story...twin teenage girls...


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: i do not own anything in this chapter or any others unless i say otherwise...

i own myself...and hopefully this idea...thats...about it...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Watch

Chapter 5

Naruto: Time Essence

Will began his three month training under Kakashi. "It seems you can copy anything you see, including kekegenkai. Am I correct in this assumption?"

"I guess so…."

"Let's have a quick test. I'll say the name of ten different Jutsu which would be useful to you. I will then do the Jutsu, and then you will do it. Understood?" Naruto and Sakura watched Will intently hoping to see some interesting Jutsu.

"I got it! Let a rip!"

"Since you can already make shadow clones, let's move on to the exploding ones." He does the hand signs and calls the name of the Jutsu. Will immediately calls the name and creates similar versions of him that Kakashi had made of himself. The clones explode near each other.

"Next one, please."

"Alright good. Now for you to do the replacement Jutsu. Attack me." Will charges at Kakashi and throws a punch. He hits a log and then so does Kakashi. "Not bad…not bad at all."

This continues for some time till the next eight Jutsu were learned, water dragon, water vortex, phoenix fire, sexy (but only because Naruto insisted), harem (again he insisted), shadow shuriken, water clone, and then Will had to come up with a good Jutsu. He tried many different combinations and eventually decided on, "Harem Replacement No Jutsu!" All at once he disappeared and was replaced with fifteen naked versions of himself. Behind Sakura his voice said, "I should have turned into you…"

She jumps while Kakashi and Naruto are pinned by the clones, "Will! How did you do that?!" Then, as if she had just heard him speak, she yells, "You had better not turn into me! That will cause me to kill you!" She tackles Will demanding him to end the Jutsu. When he does Kakashi commends him for a fantastic Jutsu.

"Excellent work, now let's move on to Taijutsu." Three months later Will was practically the best of the best. (His own Jutsu helped.) The time to leave was now, unfortunately he couldn't….

"What do you mean I can't?!"

"I'm sorry but this chapter is supposed to be longer…"

"I'm practically the one writing this! You can't keep me here!"

Will was arguing with himself in the break room. "I'm the one writing and it and I said no!"

"Well what am I suppose to do? I'm supposed to die in chapter 6, right?"

"Well yes…but you can't leave yet…"

"Why not?" He grabs a donut and shakes it at himself. "Why should I stay? There's is nothing else to do."

"Well what do you suggest?"

"Time travel…another universe…" He takes a bite.

"No time traveling!" This him drinks some coffee, "Look, we'll let the others decide okay?" He pulls out a cell phone and dials, "…Hey Sakura…The writer…Yes me…Alright now…You what? Well that's nice…no I don't want to see that…your shine to Sasuke can wait, we…we…stop interrupting me or your fired…good…now as I was saying should we have time travel? I'm not saying whose side is which…No travel then? Are you sure? Ok then no time travel." He hangs up. "And that's that…besides we need Sakura to get to know you."

"Fine."

Sakura and Will hung out with each other trying to get to know each other better so they could truly help each other in a fight or in other problems they might have.

"Sakura, do you understand me now?"

"No but at least I know why I should slap the living crap out of you."

"No, you don't. You already tried something like that, with a kunai."

"Well, do you understand me now?"

"Yes I do….You are a Sasuke fan girl, you hate Naruto though inside you think it's funny as to what he does. Two people love you, Rock lee and Naruto, you think one looks weird and the other is a moron. Is that about it?"

"There is more to me than that."

"I've got an e-mail…Alright let's go!"

"Wait…what is the email about? Who is it from?"

"Departure time. Me."

"What?"

"The reason he called you…"

"Oh ok."

Will opens a portal to an alternate dimension. The two step through and land heavily. "Ow! You're on me! Get off!!"

Will gets off of Sakura and stands up. "Sorry rough landing... Need to fix that…A-kon!!"

"What?"

"We're at A-kon! It's an anime convention." Sakura looked around eagerly, now realizing that she is in a different world. She sees all of the costumes.

"Hey Will. Why is no one paying any attention to us? Don't we stand out?"

"No. Here people dress up as ninja or samurai or whatever they want. I wonder…" Will runs off with Sakura behind him.

"Ma'am they left."

"Where are they now?"

"Do you really want to know? You won't like it."

"Tell me, Rebecca."

"He's home, at A-kon 16."

"What!?"

"Well he went back in time."

"Is she there?"

"We just sent her in."

"Good. Watch them."

"Yes ma'am."

"No entry without a badge."

"Fine." Will and Sakura walk away. "Let's transform into those two." He points.

Sakura looks and says, "Ok."

"Transform!" They become perfect copies of the two girls Will had pointed to.

"This time we'll just walk on by. Hold your badge up." They do this and get into the dealer's room with no problem. "Follow me." They go over to where his parent's booth is. "Hi mom."

"I'm sorry but you must have me confused. Unless you're planning on marrying my son…" Pif! They change back to normal.

"Why would I want to marry myself?"

"Will?!"

"Me?!" The other Will yells this loudly. "Sakura?!"

"Who?" Will's mom looks at him funny.

"Oh right. This is Sakura from the anime, Naruto."

"Hi…" Sakura bows.

"You don't need to do that. We need badges, mom. You have any spares?"

"No, sorry."

"I'll loan you mine…ours…whatever, you get it." The Will from this time hands his to Sakura.

"You're so different from this one…" She points to the one she came with.

"He hasn't kissed one of you before, give it time."

Sakura sighs, "If only you remained nice like him. Then I'd at least like you as a friend."

"She's following me to see Sasuke."

"Oh? That's cool."

"Have you seen Kyle?"

"Oh yah, hold on." The younger Will ran off.

"So… are you two going out?" Mom asks with a grin.

"No, by the way…I had to go back in time to get here so I'm guessing they will delete this world."

"Who?"

"They call themselves the Council."

"Ok…" Will from now comes back with Kyle a black guy with a small fro.

"Two Wills? Who's that Sakura there?"

"Sakura-chan."

"The real one."

"That's interesting…"

"Yes, Kyle, me and Sakura need your help and…could you hold for a minute?" Will runs off and comes back with Jamie. "This is Jamie. Jamie isn't supposed to be here and I'm in my own past so… She must be dragged into this as well."

"Hi, what are we dragged into exactly?"

"Well, I know you're not a member of the Council."

"The what?" She starts pulling out a kunai secretly so no one can see it. Will activates his Sharingan.

"I see that." In a flash he has a sword at his throat. "Well, well, transformation. So you're a ninja correct?"

"I have my moments," Will's hair becomes lighter and his eyes turn redder than before.

"Well, I think you should know…my temper…has become worse…" Will's hair goes full white and holds the sword to her neck. "Spill it! Who's the Council?"

"They happen to be a lot smarter than you. For example, haven't you heard of shadow clones?" Three more Jamies appear surrounding Will, with various weapons. "You know, the you from the past is pretty weak." She looks at the weaker Will, "I wonder what would happen if he dies…"

A shadow clone appears next to the weaker Will. "Hey me… I don't want to die…so…ummm…HELP ME!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES: i have the girls personalities all picked out...and...well...v.v girls dont get offended but in the next few chapters it gets weird...and the sisters make fun of each other a bit ;; enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this fic nor do I own the watch...wish I did but don't

The Watch

Chapter 6

Home: The End?

"So ummm…Help me!"

Even as Will heard this he knew he could not save himself. "Sakura, if people recognize you…it's because they have the Naruto show there…Whatever happens here grab my Watch and escape."

"Will…What are you saying?"

"I…I might not make it back, unharmed. Understand?"

"Yes. It won't come to that though…"

Will uses the sword to slice the head off the clone and throws it at the one near the weak him. Having caught her off guard, he saves himself; he then attacks the remaining three Jaimies. He grabs a staff from one Jaimie and hits her in one go; she pops. He spins around quickly and blocks the second Jaimie, then the third. "You girls are fast." Will says jokingly as he hits the third clone so hard, she didn't pop. "I see. You must be the real one." He hits the last clone and pops it.

"Why yes I am the real one." She gets up and prepares to attack. "So…any last requests?"

"Just one…die." He charges her at top speed. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh really? Just try it." She charged at him, weapon at the ready. "I'm no where near as easy as my shadow clones!" She flips over him and holds 3 kunai to his back. "Want to know something funny? I almost fell in love with you." She stabs in the kunai. He whips around and hits her with his staff. She recovers quickly and uses three more kunai on his right arm. His arm drops useless and dead. Blood running down his arm, he drops the staff and uses his left arm to fend off her assaults.

"I'm just going easy on you Jaime, but no more." He uses his Sharingan and switches to white eyes and red hair. "Now, it's time for you to die." He punches her through her face and allows her dead body to fall to the ground. Suddenly the kunai explode.

"Will!" Sakura runs over to Will and the surrounding people also do the same. Will's arm is practically destroyed and he has already passed on. Sakura quickly removes the Watch from his body. "I'll avenge you Will." She looks into the eyes of his past self and says, "Well, what should I do now?"

"Find another me."

"Why can't you take this?"

"Because I'm already destined to get it through his lifetime." He points at his dead future self. "I don't want to remember this. Can you erase it?"

"Yes of course." She pushes a button on the Watch and vanishes with the body.

"Kyle this is my family's booth, ScifiFx…"

Sakura is flung forward through time but lands on Will at a time almost a year later. "Will! You're alive!" She hugs him tight unknowing, "I thought Jamie had killed you!"

"Ummm…ok…Why would my girlfriend want to kill me?"

"Your…WHAT?!"

"Yah my girlfriend, Jamie Warner…that's the right Jamie right?"

"I'm…not sure…"Sakura looks like she is thinking deeply. "Here take this." She hands him the Watch.

He takes it, looks at it, hands it back. "That's a nice Rolex…so what you give it to me for?"

-Back in the lounge-

"God damnit…I'm dead." Will is drinking some coffee and has a halo over his head. "I was taken down by you of all people…"

Jamie is sitting there next to him with a halo as well. "Well at least this you has a girlfriend named Jamie."

"Like this Will is as cool as me."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He has a girlfriend, Sakura won't destroy his life."

"What else?" Two girls walk in, twins, one wears black clothing and the other bright clothes but both have on the same thing otherwise.

"They are next in line to be me."

"Thanks for ruining it for our readers," the Goth girl says to him.

"All what…5 of them?"

"Yes!"

"Whatever…"

-Back with Sakura-

"Nothing…never mind." Sakura fiddles with the Watch after getting up.

"No. Seriously what's wrong?"

"I thought you could take over…but….forget it. You have a life here. Sorry to have bothered you." Sakura turns and starts walking away. Will and Kyle follow.

Will taps her on the shoulder. "Hey…What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno from the village of Konoha."

"Never heard of it…Where do you know me from?"

"I know you from an alternate reality, where you apparently did create this Watch as opposed to here where you did not."

"Okay…What's a…" Sakura closes her eyes.

"An alternate reality is a universe created when you make a choice." Sakura recites this as if from memory. "To go left instead of right, to wink instead of blink, to love and to hate someone, all of these create different universes. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction."

"Okay then….And you thought I would take over…why?"

"Because you're Will." She stops fiddling with the Watch and smiles warmly. "And now I must go. Bai bai!" Sakura quickly activated the Watch and vanishes. _I have to find a new him…what does that mean? _"What's going…ahhh!! Watch out!"


	7. Chapter 7a

Disclaimer: I only own myself Jenny Stacy Cassandra Rebecka and Cliff i dont own the Watch or the other characters

The Watch

Chapter 7

The New Life Part 1: Who are you?

Sakura quickly activated the Watch. _I have to find a new him…What does that mean? _"What's going…ahhh! Watch out!"

She lands on a girl of sixteen years with long brown hair, baby blue eyes, and an almost perfect complexion. Standing next to her is a girl with similar features, this girl says, "How did you do that? By the way, great Sakura costume."

"It's ummm…" _Think Sakura…_ "It's a magic trick." She then remembers what Will had said, 'Sakura, remember in parallel realities there can be TV shows about you and Naruto.' "Thank you for the compliment."

"You're fatter than her though. But not by much." Sakura stands up slowly, and then helps the girl she landed on earlier.

"Thanks you dumbuck. Now I'm all dirty." This girl was dressed in black from head to toe with boots on. The other one was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that says, 'Cum here and I'll kiss you.'

Sakura turns toward the more normal looking girl and says, "Hello my name is Sakura Haruno, what's your's?"

"Hello Sakura, my name is Stacy and this," she gestures to her identical friend, "is my sister, Jenny. What's your real name?"

"No wonder you two look so much alike…Nice to meet you two. My name…it's ummm…my name is Jamie." She bows her head, "Jamie Warner."

"That's a pretty name," Stacy smiles at Sakura warmly. "Don't mind my sister; she's just on the rag." Jenny glares at her sister.

"The…rag?" Sakura never heard of someone being on a rag before and tries to picture it. "That's got to be uncomfortable."

"It is. She's been going through pad after pad. I barely have any left because she keeps using all of mine. Oh! You should come over to our house."

Her darker sister finally stops glaring. "We don't even know her. Besides, you know mom's rules. No guests unless she approves of them." Stacy frowns.

"But I know mom will…"

"Approve? Fat chance, she doesn't like anyone who likes anime."

"Then all we have to do is hide that from her!"

"Ummm…What are you talking about?" Sakura asks this, unaware what was taking place.

Stacy grinned and Jenny sighed, "We're gonna give you a make over! More of a redressing you sorta thing, really… Hey sis…"

"Yes?"

"Should we make her goth? Or perhaps preppy?"

"We should let her choose her own clothes."

Stacy sighs, "Oh fine…"

"W-what's a goth? And what ummm…is Preppy?" Sakura nervously asks.

Jenny grins and makes Sakura more nervous, "You'll see Jamie."

"Yes, you shall see," Stacy says, grinning as well, making her more nervous.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She what?!" Cassandra demands of Rebecka.

"S-she has met the ummm…twin girls."

"Delete the whole world! Now!"

"We c-can't do that the Council said…"

"The Council said whatever I say it said!"

"I r-received a…"

"No you did not!"

"It said, 'If the world is deleted, you will be as well…'" Cassandra stands perfectly still, eyes opened wide.

"I…I'll be…"

"Correct…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stacy is standing next to Jenny in front of the dressing room Sakura is in; both of the girls are holding clothing of their styles. "Come on and show us!"

"She won't do it; you do realize this don't you?"

Sakura calls from inside the room, "I'm not coming out of here! No way, nuh uh! Sasuke couldn't get me out of here!" Jenny grins evilly.

"Oh hey, is that Sasuke over there?"

Sakura runs out of the room dressed in a pink top and black leather pants, barefoot and looking around frantically for him. "Sasuke?! Where?!"

Jenny and Stacy both burst out laughing, "Even Sasuke can't huh?"

"You really are Sakura aren't you?" Stacy asks as she leans close to Sakura's fact. "So what's Naruto really like?"

Sakura looks down, blushing at the fact that she's been caught. "Well Naruto isn't all that bad…He's really annoying though."

Stacy nods, expecting this answer. "Just as I thought. You, Sakura Haruno, are in love, with Naruto!"

"W-what?!?" Sakura blushes even more. "N-no I'm not!"

Jenny starts nodding, "Why of course you are, just look at how much you're blushing."

"I-I-I am…n-not blushing…"

Stacy nods in sync with her sister, "And stuttering, at any rate what's your story, Sakura? How did you get here?"

Sakura goes back into the changing room and changes back into her normal clothing and then steps back out, with the clothing. "Let's go ahead and buy these, shall we?"

"When did she start talking proper? Did something bad happen?" Stacy looks over to her sister, who shrugs.

"Sure Sakura, I can afford that." Jenny goes off with the clothes to buy them. Stacy turns to Sakura.

"If anyone asks your shoes are orthopedic, ok?"

"Oh thero pee dic?" Sakura's face becomes a look of confusion.

"Close enough, in this case it means something is wrong with your feet so you need to wear those to feel better."

"O-okay…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have shut off the Watch. She shall have to get through their problems." Rebecka tells Cassandra.

"Good, at least this controls her movements; we should be able to choose a destination this time."

"Right. Now all that matters is what she will do in that universe."


End file.
